


Books, Bows and Wedding Bells

by Witch_Nova221



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witch_Nova221/pseuds/Witch_Nova221
Summary: Another companion piece to To Save Her but you don't need to read that to read this. Inspired by the Good Omens Celebration Prompt 'Unexpected'. Crowley comes home to an unexpected gift.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728172
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Books, Bows and Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loving being able to work some on these prompts into companion pieces for my multi-chapter fic To Save Her. If you enjoy this please consider giving that a read.

Crowley stepped through the door with a grin, the closed sign already firmly in place despite the sign on the door suggesting the shop would be open until at least five. He would need to make another sign, he decided, updated with Aziraphale's now almost non-existent business hours. Not that he minded, he much preferred knowing he could come home to an angel content with his existence rather than one who was harassed by the potential that a human might endeavour to buy one of his precious books. 

'Angel?' he called, careful to lock the door behind him, 'What do you say to an early dinner at the Ritz? The sun has finally put in an appearance and it looks like it'll be a good evening, especially as the rain has chased most of the tourists home early? Aziraphale?'

He frowned, knowing from the very air that surrounded him that the angel was home but clearly not within hearing range. He shook his head, deciding that he would find him somewhere in the shop so engrossed in some dusty old tome that the world around him could turn backwards and he wouldn't notice. Still, the Ritz called and Crowley had plans for the evening that involved his angel so, regardless of how good the book was, Aziraphale would be required to put it aside.

Crowley ventured into the back room, surprised to find it empty but not long abandoned as he saw the white winged mug still happily steaming on the desktop. He stepped closer, peering into the mug and grinning as he saw the tiny marshmallows bobbing away on the top.

'Such a child,' he murmured before his eyes ghosted over the desk, soon caught by the leather bound tome, a bow tied around it in Aziraphale's preferred tartan. It was the card bearing his name on it though that had him picking it up. 

He pulled the card from the binding, turning it over in his fingers but there was nothing else written on it. His fingers strayed back to the book, brushing over the bow and dislodging something cool and hard attached to the ribbon. The ring was beautiful, black obsidian offsetting the clear, cool shine of the tiny baguette cut diamonds that were set around the centre of the band. 

'It's for you,' came a voice behind him, 'The book and the ring.'

'It's beautiful,' said Crowley, turning to see Aziraphale stood in the doorway, 'Did I miss a special occasion?'

Aziraphale smiled though his fingers worried each other as he stepped a little further into the room, 'No, though I was rather hoping that it would become one,' he said, 'You see my love, these last two years have been the most wonderful of my life and I was wondering, as human as it is, if you would give consideration to becoming my husband?'

Crowley was certain he had heard the words and even understood the words. English had been his language of choice for a good half a century and then some but the use of it left him as he looked between Aziraphale and the book in his hand, the glittering ring seeming to echo the angel's words back to him. 

He knew he needed to answer, every glance back at the angel resulting in a more and more anxious expression on his face. Words still refused to cooperate though so he set the book as gently as he could back on the desk before he crossed the room as quickly as he could. He saw the question in Aziraphale's eyes but sought to quickly chase it away as he took his face in his hands, capturing his lips in a kiss he hoped said what his treacherous words refused to.

He wasn't sure how long had passed when he thought of the book and the ring again. Long enough to find them both sprawled on the sofa, clothes littering a path from the doorway, and Crowley's head pillowed on Aziraphale's chest as the angel's fingers carded a steady path through his hair.

'Yes, by the way,' said Crowley, finally rousing himself enough to look up at him, 'If it wasn't clear. Yes, most definitely yes.'

'Well I did have a inkling that might have been your answer,' said Aziraphale, 'But it's nice to be certain, my darling demon. My darling fiancé.'

Crowley grinned, 'I'm going to enjoy getting used to that,' he said, a snap of his fingers calling the tartan bound book and it's precious trinket to hand, 'Trust you to propose with a book though, angel.'

'You should look inside,' said Aziraphale, a snap of his own fingers clothing them in their nightwear against the growing evening chill, 'I put it together for you.'

'I will,' said Crowley, pulling gently at the tartan bow, releasing the ring from its binding, 'But first...'

Aziraphale smiled, taking the ring from him, 'Give me your hand.'

Crowley held out his left hand, not even trying to disguise the tremble in it as Aziraphale slid the black band onto his finger before pressing a kiss just above it.

'Beautiful,' said the angel, 'Though I hope to give it a companion in the not so distant future.'

'Name the day,' said Crowley, 'And I'm yours. Can I open the book?'

Aziraphale nodded, 'I put it together for you,' he said as Crowley opened the cover and began to leaf through it, 'There are stories and poems, I picked the ones I knew you'd like and ones that I feel reflect my feelings the best.'

'Read to me?' said Crowley, handing him the book open on one of the pages, 'It's Keats.'

Aziraphale nodded, arranging them more comfortably on the sofa before he began to read the words he had chosen to express his love for the demon in his arms.


End file.
